


i'll be there if you're the toast of the town, babe (or if you strike out)

by interstellarbeams



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon-Typical Behavior, Chinese Food, Coworkers - Freeform, Detectives, Emotional Baggage, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Ice Cream Parlors, Impromptu Picnics, Minor Original Character(s), Mugging, Police, Reporting a crime, Valentine's Day, disastrous dates, responsible adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Malcolm asks Dani out on a date; Valentine’s Day, awkwardness and a crime are apparently not the recipe for success.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	i'll be there if you're the toast of the town, babe (or if you strike out)

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to give this idea a whirl for Valentine’s Day, didn’t finish it until Monday and then Tuesday’s episode happened. 🤪 CAN YOU BELIEVE 2x06 EXISTS? Still trying to wrap my mind around that. 🥺
> 
> Unbeta’d cause nobody wants to deal with my mess, least of all, me! 💀 (Spent two hours editing this and posting, so if there is a glaring mistake, please let me know. 🤪)
> 
> Dedicated to K! You’re a very sweet friend and I’m so glad you let me yell at you about Brightwell all day, every day. 😘
> 
> Title is from _New Year’s Eve_ by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! 💕

**to·geth·er**  
/təˈɡeT͟Hər/

 _adverb_  
1\. with or in proximity to another person or people.  
2\. into companionship or close association.

————

Dani twisted her fingers nervously in front of her. When she realized what she was doing she sighed heavily and tucked her hands into her jacket pockets as a fierce breeze blew down the block, tossing the length of her midi skirt around her ankles and causing a chill to echo up her spine. 

She had thought that her date would be on time. He was always punctual to everything, whether it was a meeting with Edrisa at the morgue or an early morning stop for coffee at the coffee shop on the corner by the precinct. This one night, he _would_ be late, she thought, as she hugged her arms against her body. 

She started to wonder if maybe he wasn’t coming. When he had asked her on a date a few weeks back, while they were crouched over a body and Gil and JT had taken their witness outside to calm down, she had been floored. Besides a few instances where she had visited him, that had ended with a movie and her crashing on his couch that inadvertently left her with popcorn in her hair as she left for work in a hurry, they hadn’t really gone _there._

His eyes had darted nervously from her to his hands to the victim and back, and she realized she did want this, not just to ease his anxiety by saying “yes” but because she wanted to see what was between them by taking their relationship to the next level. 

She had smiled, delighting in the way his attention had zeroed in on her, and said yes. His responding smile was nothing less than euphoric and his eyes shined brighter than they had when he had learned that Gil wanted to offer him the consulting job full time. 

When Gil and JT came back on the scene, they had marveled at all the new energy that Malcolm had exuded and wondered at the change from his earlier, more nervous mood. But despite much pleading on Edrisa’s end, considering glances from the boss and bribing from JT, Dani wouldn’t tell what had inspired his change in mood. 

The rush of tires on pavement brought her attention back to the present and the freezing cold temperatures that she wasn’t properly dressed for. Normally she dressed for comfort and the job at hand, hence the boots, jeans and tees, but she had wanted to dress up a little for their first date.

Dani checked her phone for what felt like the millionth time since their determined time, but there weren’t any text notifications or missed calls.

Just when she was beginning to get really angry that he had stood her up, that she heard a shout and turned to find him hurrying towards her down the sidewalk.

“Dani, hi! Sorry.” He gasped, bending over so that his gloved hands were pressed against his knees. “I’m so sorry, I’m late.” 

“What happened?” She immediately felt herself growing protective, reaching out a hand to steady him as he straightened up.

“Oh, nothing. Just your average mugging.” He smiled at her, the expression at odds with the words that had just come out of his mouth and Dani frowned.

“What? Where? What did they look like?” Her normal professional questions popped out without her permission and she bit her tongue to stanch the flow. She still had those questions, obviously but she didn’t want him to think she was interrogating him. “I mean, I can believe it, but tonight of all night’s… seems a little random.”

“Maybe the thief has a girlfriend that he wants to impress. I’m sure my Rolex will help him buy her a wonderful Valentine’s Day gift.” 

“Malcolm!” Dani glared at him sternly, but despite the incident he didn’t seem at all worried about it. Maybe this sort of reaction was typical of a man whose family came from old money but where she came from a robbery was cause for a trip to the nearest police station.

“What? I’m just saying. I’m glad I could help ‘whoever he was’ out.” 

Dani sighed, rolling her eyes. “Come on, let’s go. My car is parked up the block and I’ll take you up to the station to make a report.”

“What? _Now_? And miss our date. I made… reservations.” Malcolm’s voice trailed off as she continued down the sidewalk and she heard the sound of his expensive dress shoes as he scrambled to keep up with her determined stride. 

She drew to a stop next to the driver’s side car door, lecturing herself about steamrolling over Malcolm when he had just had a terrible experience. _Had the robber used a weapon, had he been in fear for his life?_ He hadn’t acted like it but then he was an expert at concealing his issues when he decided to.

“I’m sorry.” She brushed a hand along her forehead when she turned to face him. “I should have asked if you were alright. You weren’t hurt in any way…?”

“No. No. He seemed kind of nice for a robber, but I think he may have had an underlying mental issue.”

“Really?” Dani crossed her arms as they stood on the sidewalk and suddenly realized that they could do this inside the car where the heater could warm them.

“Look, I’m sorry for my attitude. I didn’t mean to take over and everything. Let's just… get in the car and then we can talk about all this.”

“Yeah, okay.” Malcolm smiled at her briefly, then jogged around the side of the car to climb in as she unlocked the doors.

She cranked up the car and turned up the heater, waiting for the rush of heated air to warm her cheeks before she turned to look at him.

He looked nice. The scent of his cologne filled the cab but it wasn’t too strong and his navy blue tie gleamed under the overhead lights when she switched them on. 

“You look great. Really _beautiful_. I’m— I’m sorry I didn’t mention that earlier.”

“Thanks.” Dani smiled, tucking a curl behind her ear. “I didn’t expect to hear anything like that once you told me about the mugging.”

“But I’m not, I— I mean, you always look great. I uh— I don’t know, I just didn’t know how you would treat this night after the way that I asked you.” Malcolm glanced down then away, his hand going to the spot on his wrist where his watch had recently been. 

“I didn’t mind it. I mean— it’s certainly a different way to go about asking a girl out, but it was a _Bright_ way of asking a girl out so I couldn’t complain.” Dani smiled, reaching a hand out to touch his arm and squeeze him affectionately. 

She felt nervousness plucking at her nerve endings, making her feel out of sorts and she bit her lip before pulling away quickly. 

Dani was used to being in control, being in charge of herself and the situations she found herself in. Malcolm made her feel all sorts of feelings that she didn’t know how to handle. 

Malcolm glanced towards the windshield. The silence was uncomfortable and Dani didn’t know what to say. Normally, they always had something to say to each other, or at least, Malcolm did, but the silence continued to stretch as the vehicle warmed up. 

“Why were you walking anyways?” 

“What?” He turned his head and she caught sight of his trembling hand from where he leaned his arm against the car door.

“Why didn’t you take a car or an Uber? Ask your mom’s driver to bring you?”

“I don’t know. I guess I forgot. I was feeling a little anxious.” He smoothed his hand down his tie, trying to hide the trembling of his hand with an effortless motion. “Besides, mother always has the car on Friday night. It’s a whole _thing_.” 

“Oh.” Dani felt bad for questioning him but truly, he should be used to it. She cared and he was always the first to attempt something reckless. He should be used to her questions by now, they were pretty much par for the course. 

_She should have checked up on him, maybe then he wouldn’t have been robbed._

“Look, I know you’re only concerned, Dani. But I’m fine. Really. It was just a little frightening, that’s all.”

Dani stared down into her lap, feeling all sorts of emotions churning inside. Of course, she didn’t want to fight with him (especially on their first date) but she also didn’t think he took the true risks of what had happened into account.

She decided to bite her tongue, but she knew she couldn’t let the night go by without having the crime reported. It’s the least she could do, to make sure he (and the rest of the population) remains safe from dangerous criminals. 

————

The creak of the precinct door announced their arrival and Dani cringed when the desk sergeant immediately jerked up her head a ‘ready for anything’ expression on her face, which relaxed when she realized who it was.

“Oh, hi, Detective Powell. _Bright._ What brings you here tonight?”

The desk sergeant, who’s name was Susan Grieves, twirled a strand of her ponytail around one finger before glancing between them like she sensed the weird tension that had plagued them since they climbed into Dani’s SUV.

“Oh, actually we need to report a crime. A mugging, actually.” Dani looked over at Malcolm pointedly but he was staring down at his shoes with all the attention that he reserved for a dead body at a crime scene. 

She nudged him with an elbow and he glanced up, piercing the middle aged woman with a look that she had come to know all too well — his charmed, rich boy persona that he liked to use when trying to endear himself to someone. This appealing light that seemed to exude from his startling blue eyes... Sometimes it creeped her out, other times she had to wonder just how he had learned to do that. 

“A mugging? Someone mugged you, detective?” Susan stood up, her rolling chair shooting out from under her, she stood so quickly. 

Malcolm reached out to steady her by one arm and she turned a startled glance to him, then stepped back. She glanced down, then at Dani then back towards the bullpen of the station. 

“I’ll get an officer. One sec.” She walked away swiftly and Dani had to muffle a laugh behind her hand.

“God, Bright. What did you do to her?” She turned her attention to him, feeling the somersaulting of butterflies in the region under her rib cage when he turned his attention to her. _Oh._

“Right.” Dani twisted her fingers together before moving one hand to the strap of her tiny handbag, avoiding the gaze that seemed to see into her soul. 

“I told you I was fine.” He finally spoke, filling the growing silence between them. “I didn’t want to report this. That guy— I’m sure he had plenty of reason to steal my watch. He’s welcome to it.”

“You sure are being blasé about this. I mean, would you say the same thing about your father. ‘ _I’m sure he has a good reason._ ’ I know that isn’t how you feel about murder. Why are you playing this crime off?”

Malcolm sighed, settling into one of the chairs in the small vestibule. Dani felt that. She almost sighed herself but bit down on her cheek and stepped to the chair next to him and settled into it. This wasn’t how she imagined tonight going either but it is what it is.

She almost set her purse in her lap, feeling like she was holding onto a life preserver but she didn’t need a shield with Malcolm. She trusted him. She just didn’t understand what went through his head most of the time. 

If life was a jungle, then his thoughts were a quagmire, sucking him under and into that thinking until he saw no way out. She wanted to be the escape for him. If only he would talk to her.

“Look… I'm sorry, okay?” Malcolm rested his arms on his knees, turning to glance at her quickly before he looked down at his shoes.”I just, really wanted this night to be special. I was looking forward to this date and of course, tonight of all nights, that’s when I get mugged. I’m annoyed the mugging happened but I was trying to play it off and act like it hadn’t affected me because I wanted tonight to be perfect.” 

“Malcolm—“ Dani started when Susan was hurrying over to them, waving them towards the open bullpen. 

Normally, Dani would have walked over to those officers who were in charge of minor crimes but since she wasn’t in charge or even on the clock, she figured it was a better idea to behave like a civilian. 

Susan led them over to a desk that was piled high with case files, a steaming mug of coffee resting on the blotter underneath the desk lamp and a pale beige computer monitor and keyboard that was probably as old as Dani was. The scent of the likely, overly strong brew teased at her senses and she hoped her stomach wouldn’t start growling - how embarrassing would that be. 

Malcolm sat in the chair in front of the desk and Dani sat in the one that was shoved up against the side of the desk. She figured the officer who would be helping them would have been ready the way that Susan had hurried them over but the still warm coffee was the only indication that the officer had been in the vicinity recently.

Dani smiled over at Malcolm who sat in the chair like it was an electric chair, tense and brooding, and she immediately glanced away. 

She hadn’t known that bringing him to the police station would have caused such a reaction. They worked in the place for heaven’s sake, but she couldn’t claim to know what was going through his head and if she asked, he would probably say he was ‘fine’ — a classic deflection technique which she had become used to over the year they had known each other. 

“Oh, _hey_.” The attending officer spoke, stopping behind the chair in a funny, halted way that made Dani want to roll her eyes. Why did everyone act like crimes couldn’t be committed against cops, or attending consultants that spent most of their time with them. To be completely honest, it happened all the time. 

“Hey, Trevor… I mean, Officer Toná.” Dani nodded a hello then turned her attention back to Malcolm.

“What’s this I hear about a mugging?” Trevor settled into the rolling chair behind the desk and clicked the mouse to wake up the computer. 

Dani could feel his curious gaze on her but she ignored it. It wasn’t any of his business what she and Malcolm did on their off time, or on Valentine’s Day, with each other.

“Yeah. I was mugged. Um, it was on the corner of Sage and Westfield. The guy stepped out of the shadows, jabbed me in the back with what I think was his finger, but I didn’t want to chance it, so I followed him into the dark alleyway. He threatened me, though I didn’t see a weapon, I let him have my watch and uh— the contents of my wallet.”

Trevor listened intently, while Dani’s stomach churned with guilt. He wouldn’t have been on the streets walking in the dark if it hadn’t been for her. She glanced down into her lap, counting the flowers on her dark skirt and trying to tone out what was being said.

Officer Tonã was an excellent officer, he would make sure he asked all the right questions. 

Suddenly, she couldn’t stand to be in the precinct, the flickering, fluorescent lighting and the dark walls seeming to close in on her.

She stood, barely murmuring an ‘excuse me’ before she moved across the bullpen, into the vestibule and out the front door.

She braced herself against the cold that seemed to have grown more bitter while they were inside and settled her back against the brick on the front of the building. The streetlights overhead sent an orangey glow down on the patrol cars out front and she shut her eyes against the sight.

Why the sight of her workplace and the images she saw every day were bothering her she couldn’t say but she blew out an anxious breath before pressing her hands to her face. Maybe she did know how Malcolm felt now.

She had wanted tonight’s date to be perfect too. She had wanted to forget all about the horrors of her job and spend a night enjoying Malcolm’s company instead of worrying about what atrocities the next case would bring. Of course, it had been too much to ask. 

The door opened with the hiss of the hydraulic system and she briefly saw the frosting of Malcolm’s breath in the cold air before he turned and found her. 

“Dani? Are you okay?” He moved closer, the light overhead turning his hair red and washing out the blue of his eyes. She hated to think what she looked like under such a light but she pushed the thought aside. Malcolm clearly didn’t care, as he settled into the space beside her, his shoulder brushing against her own.

“I’m fine.” Dani paused, _damn it_. “No, I’m not fine. Actually, I don’t know why but I felt like the walls were closing in.”

She dropped her head back to the brick, allowing the pull of the rough surface against her curls to ground her as she moved her head. 

“I know the feeling.” Malcolm knocked his shoulder into hers, reaching a hand down to grab a hold of hers. His fingers locked around her slim ones and she couldn’t control the spark of awareness that shot up her arm at the contact. 

“We should probably get out of this wind.” Malcolm practically spoke into her ear as another fierce breeze whipped down the street. 

“Yeah.” Dani agreed. She would have let go of his hand as they moved toward her car but his fingers didn’t loosen an inch and he didn’t let go until she reached for her purse to retrieve her keys. 

Once they were inside she turned on the vehicle and turned the radio to a smooth jazz station — just in case the silence between them extended awkwardly again, at least it wouldn’t feel so absolute. 

“Well,” Malcolm rested one hand on the back of her seat, arm extended across the space in between them. “My reservation was for seven and its now 8:15, according to your clock.”

“I’m really sorry.” Dani leaned her head against the leather headrest, lightly setting her hands on the steering wheel. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Dani.” 

“I feel like it was.” She glanced down at her hands. “You wouldn’t have been on that street walking at night if it wasn’t for me.”

Malcolm shifted in his seat so that he was facing her. “Believe me, so many horrible things have happened in my life. But this mugging is the last thing on my mind. I’m fine, I promise.” 

“I’m not.” Dani bit her lip as she felt dampness flood her eyes. “You could have been hurt or killed, if he had been armed. I couldn’t—“ _handle it_ , was what she was going to say, but she caught it back. Crying over him was a definite give away of her feelings, but she didn’t want to add fuel to a conflagration by speaking her true thoughts.

“Hey, it’s okay. If it makes you feel any better I’ll let you pick me up and drop me off at home from here on out. No biggie.” He smiled and she knew he was only trying to make her feel better but it was working. She couldn’t cry in the face of his smile or the warmth in his blue eyes.

“Do you want to put that down in writing?” She teased, sniffing a little.

“I’ll even sign it.” 

Dani’s stomach growled suddenly and she blushed, narrowing her eyes at Malcolm daring him to comment.

“I guess that’s our cue to find something to eat. Uh, what are you in the mood for?”

Dani wanted to be annoyed that he had heard her stomach growling but she wasn’t to blame. It had been more than six hours since she had a lunch of a hot dog and a bottle of water from a cart in Central Park. She had been in a hurry and hadn’t had time to stop for anything more substantial.

“Chinese? There’s a good place right up the block. JT and I order from there a lot.”

“Yeah, I’ve had it, but have you ever had the Chinese place on Mulberry in Chinatown. It’s excellent.”

“No, actually, I haven’t been there, but I have a friend that raves about it.” She wouldn’t tell him that her friend was her neighbor — a eighty-two year old woman with cataracts that she was always helping out around her apartment. She was like a kindly grandma to the sometimes lonely Dani and she knew that her visits lightened the elderly woman’s days just as much. 

“Here.” Dani handed him her phone after she fished it out of her jacket pocket. “Plug the address in on Maps and we’ll head on over.” 

“Sure.” Malcolm’s fingers brushed hers as he took her phone and Dani focused her attention on putting the car in gear instead of the way the barest touch of his fingers sent sparks across her skin.

The monotonous voice of the GPS automatically started demanding Dani turn around when she knew a better way to get off of the street they were on and she huffed out an annoying sigh as she flicked on her blinker so she could circle the block and come back around to where the app wanted her to go.

She thought she detected a snicker from Malcolm but when she glanced at him before quickly bringing her attention back to the road, there wasn’t a hint of a smile to be found.

The robotic voice continued to command her every move like a constipated KGB lieutenant or a rugby coach with a stick up her ass.

Dani was relieved when they finally reached the restaurant so she didn’t have to listen to her nasally tone any more. 

“I think the name translates to Hot Soup.” Malcolm added when they stood in front of the restaurant on the busy sidewalk. The red fluorescent lights blinking down onto their shoulders as it started to drizzle, the cold rain adding to the chill of the night. 

“I could use some of that right about now.”

Despite the busyness of the street, the inside of the restaurant was empty, though small enough that Dani was glad it wasn’t smaller — she worried for Malcolm’s claustrophobia, though he didn’t seem bothered at the moment, as they looked over the paper menu. 

Dani was really hungry and Malcolm didn’t stop her as she ordered hot and sour soup, scallion pancakes, beef & broccoli, sesame noodles _and_ fried rice along with a side of orange chicken because she couldn’t decide between it and sesame chicken. Malcolm added green tea at the end as the guy at the counter stood with his pen over the order pad, his eyes getting bigger by the minute.

“We’re gonna be thirsty after all that food.” Malcolm shrugged, before tucking his hands in his pockets. 

Dani handed over her credit card because Malcolm’s wallet had been stolen, but he didn’t say anything, unlike most guys she had dated who always _insisted_ on paying even though she also had a job. 

They stood around in the tiled hall as they waited for their food to be ready. A sappy nineties tune started playing over the overhead speakers and the overused lyrics about doing anything for love seemed to weave around them and stitch them together, making Dani hyper aware of the brush of his sleeve against hers as he went to check his watch, forgetting he didn’t have it anymore.

“That’s gonna be a hard habit to break.” He dropped his arm back to his side and a waft of his familiar cologne found its way to her.

Dani huffed out a laugh. “Mr. I-live-in-a-spacious-loft-apartment-uptown-with-a-trust-fund. Just buy a new watch.” 

“I guess you’re right.” Malcolm shook his head, turning towards her. 

He lifted a hand to her cheek and she caught herself holding her breath. His thumb gently brushed along the skin under her eye and he held it out so that she could see the eyelash on the pad of his thumb.

“Make a wish.” He stated so seriously that she had to look into his eyes to figure out if he was serious or not. He was.

Dani closed her eyes, feeling a little silly as she blew it off his finger and made a quick nonsensical wish about a _special_ first kiss that she would deny ever entered her mind if someone were to somehow see her and ask her what she was doing with her eyes closed in the middle of a restaurant in Chinatown. 

_Only with Bright_. She thought as she opened her eyes to find his gaze focused on her, his eyes quickly darting away from her lips as he moved to stand beside her again. 

“I think you ordered enough food to feed an army.” 

“Oh, shit. I forgot. You aren’t hungry, are you?” Dani felt like a complete imbecile. How could she forget about his lack of appetite on such an important evening. 

“No, not really. But you are. I wouldn’t dream of reining you in.” 

“I guess I can ask JT and Tally over for dinner tomorrow. They’ll be happy to share my leftovers and I’ll get to play with Junior. It’s a win win.”

Malcolm narrowed his eyes at her and she reciprocated until she couldn’t hold in her laughter. She held onto her stomach as she chuckled, a surprisingly huge grin splitting his face as he watched her. 

“I guess I can’t be too jealous of Junior. Although he does get to eat and sleep more than I ever have.”

Dani rolled her eyes, though she understood where he was coming from. It must be wonderful to be a baby and sleep without worry or fear that your nightmares will wake you up, or have to stress about the night terrors following you into real life like Malcolm did. 

Their order was finally called and they each collected an oversized paper bag that was filled to the brim with food. It was warm against her palms and already greasy but Dani didn’t care as she cradled it against her body.

Malcolm held the door open for her and she slipped through it as they headed toward her car, their steps hurried against the rain. They kept pace with each other and he followed her into the back seat as she scooted across the leather, shaking rain from her hair.

“I should have brought an umbrella.”

“Yeah, I mean, I didn’t know it was supposed to rain, but being prepared would have been nice.”

Dani nodded her head in agreement before she started pulling the containers from the bag and setting them on the strip of seat in between the two window seats. 

The steaming containers smelled wonderful as they popped them open and she handed him a pair of chopsticks before she opened hers. She was prepared to attack the food with gusto when Malcolm handed her a frosty plastic cup that she hadn’t even noticed he had grabbed.

“Iced green tea? Are you sure it’s good?” She eyed the cup with curiosity, secretly wishing it was hot because of the weather outside, but she held her tongue against saying so.

“It’s delicious. Come on, you’ve got to try it.”

“If you say so.” She mumbled as she stuck the straw into the lid and took a sip. The taste was kinda grassy and sweet, the coolness quenching her parched throat. She took a second sip, holding it in her mouth for a moment before she swallowed again, trying to get a feel for the taste.

“So?” Malcolm, who had his head bent over his own drink, glanced up at her.

“It’s good. It’s not Earl Grey, but I wouldn’t mind having it again.”

“Told you.” Malcolm replied, before quickly stuffing a piece of orange chicken in his mouth. 

She wasn’t sure if he had said it or not so she let it go, but she didn’t miss the tilt of his mouth on one corner as he chewed.

She stuck her chopsticks into the container of beef and broccoli, humming under her breath at the taste of the food. She didn’t even realize what she was doing until she looked up to find an amused smile on Malcolm’s face.

“What?” She rested one hand on her knee, chopsticks at the ready, as she sipped her tea.

“Nothing. Just… do you know you hum when you eat?”

“What? No, I don’t.” Dani shook her head, earrings dancing against her neck as she bent to grab a scallion pancake with one hand.

“Yes, you do. You just did.” Malcolm’s gaze was all him and she wanted to prove him wrong but she had a feeling he was right. He was good at reading her after all and she couldn’t discount his hearing, he had keen senses all around.

“Fine. I hum when I eat. So…? I can’t help it and the food’s good. My dad used to do the same thing.” She ducked her head, the memories of her father still causing fresh grief despite the years that had passed since his death.

“Sorry I mentioned it. I just… thought it was cute.”

Dani pressed her lips together. She wasn’t sure how she felt about being seen as cute by Malcolm. Sexy, sure? Smart, hell yeah. Street smart? Even better. But _cute_? 

“There’s nothing wrong with it. Babies and puppies are cute and everyone loves them.”

He must have realized what he said because he took another bite of fried rice without looking at her, his attention zeroing in on the Chinese letters on the side of the carton. She started to wonder if he could actually read what it said — he was _that_ smart — but she knew he was avoiding her gaze instead. _Interesting_. 

The car started to get cold since she hadn’t turned the engine over, and she shivered as she finished her last bite of food. Sighing, she leaned her temple against the seat back and watched Malcolm finish eating, tucking his chopsticks inside a napkin and rolling it up instead of tucking it inside a container like she had done. 

Despite his normal lack of appetite he had eaten a little bit. Taking small bites of food when he wasn’t trying to avoid retaliation from her for his comments. 

“I’m full.” She moaned, catching the widening of his eyes before he cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

Dani ducked her head, pleased with herself despite his discomfort. She hadn’t meant to moan in such a sexual way, but the food had been good and she was _very_ full. 

“Damn.” 

“What’s the matter?” She turned her attention to Malcolm who was staring down at his phone.

“I bought you flowers.”

“I didn’t know that.” The rain rolled down the window behind his head, the streetlights casting weird shadows across their features as it was fractured by the raindrops. 

“I was supposed to pick them up from the florist on the way to see you. It slipped my mind after that guy mugged me.” Malcolm irrationally punched the seat in front of him and she immediately reached forward to grab his balled up fist in both of her hands.

“Malcolm, don’t do that. It’s okay. It’s the thought that counts right.” She ducked her head so that she could look into his eyes but he had them squeezed tightly shut. 

She rubbed the back of his hand. The smoothness of his skin against hers was cool and she bent her head to kiss it without a thought. 

That got a reaction and he slowly unclenched his fingers so that he was holding onto her hand.

Dani hated seeing him like this. She knew he had many feelings hidden deep inside where she had no hope to find them unless he offered her the lit lantern to see down into the dark cave of his past, but she couldn’t bear for him to be so upset over something that she hadn’t even expected. 

This was a first date, yes, but she would take a hundred of Malcolm’s lollipops over a bouquet of the most expensive roses any day. 

“Thank you for thinking of me. That’s incredibly sweet. But I understand why you forgot. It’s fine.” She lowered her voice, the tone soothing instead of placating. She wanted to protect him and _love_ him, but she also didn’t want to be too overbearing or god forbid, remind him of his mother. She was _not_ about that life. 

He seemed more upset that was warranted and she wracked her brain for something to distract him. But all she could think of was to talk about cases but she didn’t want to bring that into their date. 

Sugar always seemed to approve Malcolm’s mood. Maybe there was an ice cream place nearby.

“Come on. I bet your sweet tooth is craving a little something after all that salty stuff. I’m gonna drive. You find a good place. Just not Serendipity, because I know that place is going to be a madhouse tonight.” 

Dani climbed out of the car and waited to hear the opposite car door slam before she got back into the car to crank it up.

The passenger door closed and Malcolm tapped away on his phone before directing her to head down the next street. His mood was more subdued than it had been earlier and Dani was afraid she was losing him to his depressive thoughts. 

She didn’t want that to happen. Despite the mugging and trip to the station to make a report, they were having a good time. It was a little awkward but even friends had to feel awkward on first dates, so they were on the right track. 

Dani tried to think of something to bring up, something to distract him besides the thought of ice cream, because clearly that wasn’t working. 

“You’ve got to be glad that mugger didn’t know just how expensive your shoes are… or your coat, then you would have been walking down the city streets with no shoes _and_ no coat.” She flashed a quick grin at him. 

She knew he was proud of his Tom Ford shoes and his closet full of expensive suits that combined, probably cost more than the entire rent for her apartment, in a year.

It was more than that though, his suits made him feel comfortable — for most people that would be their favorite pair of jeans or a nice watch, their wedding ring maybe. For Dani it was her motorcycle boots and leather jackets — she felt more like herself when she wore them so she could face the world head on. For Malcolm that was his suits. 

“Yeah.” He responded quietly and she hoped to hear a little ribbing of his own, but he didn’t respond otherwise. Dani’s heart dropped into her stomach and she tightened her hands on the steering wheel as they stopped at a red light.

“I would have told you if he had a gun.” He finally spoke and she swallowed hard. She had thought they were done talking about it but apparently neither of them could stop mentioning it. 

“I know.” She spoke softly, as the sound of jazzy muted trumpets emitted from the speakers. “I know you would have.”

Rain pattered on the windshield adding to the relaxing mood of the music but Dani felt tenseness in her neck and shoulders. She wanted to make him smile and laugh. She was tired of seeing such a lost, desperate look on his face. There were bright moments on the job where he would make a joke or show his nerdier side and they would enjoy a laugh together but tonight, the awkward moments overwhelmed the intimate ones and she didn’t know how to turn it around.

They finally reached the ice cream shop after what felt like an hour of tension in the car and Dani gratefully exited the vehicle and stepped on to the sidewalk. Malcolm met her in the middle and she decided to overlook his mood for the moment. She tucked her hand into his arm and she felt him jerk at the unexpected move but then he relaxed as she leaned into him.

The warmth of his body against hers was a welcome respite from the wintery mix of rain and wind, and she squeezed his arm as he opened the door for her. The bell over the door jingled as they walked inside and the explosion of pink, red and white decorations was extremely festive compared to everywhere else they had been that night. 

The menu by the register was scrawled on a small chalkboard offering brownie sundaes, hot chocolate and a variety of ice cream flavors which they boasted were made with fresh cream from New Jersey cows. 

Dani raised her eyebrows playfully at Malcolm and she secretly exulted in the smile that he offered in return. Maybe sugar _was_ going to do the trick. 

The owner came over wiping his hands on a white towel and took their order. Dani got a cup of turtle ice cream with pecans and caramel and Malcolm got a cone of vanilla ice cream with sprinkles. She couldn’t help but grin at the childish enjoyment he received from nostalgic favorites that most adults would deny they enjoyed, but he wasn’t afraid to stick to his licorice, lollipops and vanilla ice cream. 

They collected their desserts from the top of the display case and grabbed a few napkins before sitting down at a table in the corner with a paper heart honeycomb decoration displayed in the middle of the table, reminding Dani of when she was in elementary school and they had holiday parties. In fact, what looked like a high school pair sat at the table over from them, their hands clasped on the table in between them. 

“This is good.” Dani commented, digging her spoon into the frozen treat. “Do you want to try?” 

Malcolm seemed to eye her ice cream with distrust but she held the spoon out in front of him, teasingly and he leaned forward to take a bite. 

He closed his eyes and she couldn’t keep from staring at his mouth as he savored the smooth treat. He opened his eyes and she found the blue of his irises even more beautiful up close — like the swirling blues of Starry Night — deep and dark yet mesmerizing as the star-spangled sky.

“Good?” She managed to ask, pulling her attention away from him to scoop another bite out of her cup.

“Mmm, yeah. I mean, chocolate isn’t my favorite but the salted caramel and pecans add a nice savory note.” 

“I should have known you would measure flavors like a connoisseur.” Dani flicked a glance upwards as she took another bite of ice cream.

“What can I say? Jessica Whitly will have nothing but the best in her kitchen and at her meals — made at home by her personal chef or at the finest Michelin star restaurants. I learned from her.” 

“Right.” Dani quirked a smile at him, watching as he licked a swoop of the creamy swirl off his ice cream cone and Dani couldn’t pull her eyes away. 

He looked up finding her watching him and offered her the cone. “Want a bite?”

She shrugged one shoulder but took the pink paper wrapped cone from his hand and licked it. She thought they were probably indulging in a little lascivious teasing, back and forth, but she didn’t know how to stop and didn’t know if she wanted to.

The thing about the small servings were that they didn’t last long and before she knew it Malcolm was crunching the last bite of his ice cream cone and she was setting her trash on the table. 

The door opened again, sending a blustery draft blowing through the restaurant, stirring her hair and causing goosebumps to erupt along her arms inside her satin lined jacket. She hugged her arms around herself, shivering. 

“The ice cream probably wasn’t a good idea.” She mumbled, tucking her hands into the armpits of her jacket. 

Malcolm’s chair scraped the black and white tile floor as he stood up. She was about to ask him where he was going when he lifted the chair and set it down next to hers. The round cushions didn’t allow the chairs to snug up against each other as well as square ones would but he made the best of it as he settled back into it and draped his arm around her shoulders.

This was an entirely new situation for them and Dani felt like she had no clue what she was doing, like a sixteen year old on her first date at the movies when her first love tucked his arm around her. 

“Is this okay?” He asked and she felt the puff of his breath against her cheek. He was closer than he had been the entire night and she dropped her hands into her lap, linking them together.

“ _Uh_ , yeah. Yeah. It’s okay.” 

She could feel his gaze on her and despite her nerves she turned her head so she could catch his eyes. The cut of his cheekbones and the accent of scruff along his jaw drew her eyes and she traced his features like she had never seen him before. 

And maybe she hadn’t, at least not this side. She had seen the friend, the coworker, the partner and the confidante, but the _lover_ , was all new to her. He was as novel to her as the shiny new badge that she had been given when she left Vice and joined Major Crimes. 

She would have to get used to this version of Malcolm. Studying his curves and edges, figuring out his wants and his needs, what his arms felt like wrapped around her and how his lips tasted. Maybe, despite the awkward moments tonight, they would be okay. They hadn’t broken, they hadn’t shut down, they had continued to work towards the goal of enjoying their first date, just like they did on the job. They made a great team and she was excited to see how that improved their goal of a romantic relationship.

“What are you looking at?” He asked and she was surprised he hadn’t been watching her like a profiler, gauging her every move and micro expression. 

That he hadn’t, made a warmth settle in her chest. He was _asking_ her how she felt, not just assuming he knew because of his ability to read her. That showed an amazing level of trust and that he listened to her, because she had told him before how uncomfortable it made her to be read like a book without even allowing her to have any say in it. She was proud of him for growing and learning, not sitting stagnant in the stunted emotional world that he had grown up in.

“I don’t know. I feel like I need to look at you differently now.”

“ _Now_?”

“Now that we’ve been on a date.”

“Not a very successful one.” Malcolm’s hand rested on top of the table and he fiddled with one of the napkins that was left over. 

“Who says?” Dani knocked her shoulder into his, more of a bump than anything since they were already sitting so close — she couldn’t really gain momentum.

“Basically any online article or blog written by some twenty-something with manicured nails and an Instagram follower amount over a thousand.”

“And why do we care what they think?” Dani shifted in her seat, twisting slightly so that her knee rested against his. 

“I don’t know.” Malcolm lips turned up on one side, a response very similar to the shrug she had offered him earlier. 

“Well, I don’t care and if you don’t care, then that’s all that matters.” Dani smoothed a hand along his knee, drawing her hand back quickly because she was afraid that the touch was too intimate for a first date. 

Of course, she had just told him that everyone else’s opinions or timetable didn’t matter when it came to _their_ relationship. She was only worried what he would think of her, but honestly she had hugged him the first day they met, so what was too soon, really?

“I’m sorry I’ve been all over the place today.” 

“Why are you apologizing? I should be the one apologizing out of the two of us.”

“No, you shouldn’t. You can’t control other people’s decisions any more than you can control the weather.” Dani cocked her head, piercing him with her ‘ _don’t sass me_ ’ look. 

“Fair enough.” Malcolm rubbed his hand along her back and she leaned back into his side. 

The other customers inside the shop dwindled by the minute and Dani sighed inwardly. It was getting late and they needed to leave. The shop owner surely had someone to spend the rest of the night with and they didn’t want to keep him from it. 

“I guess we should go.” She moved to stand up, immediately missing the warmth and contact of Malcolm’s closeness as she picked up her trash to toss on the way out.

Malcolm followed her as she left, calling out a thank you to the owner on the way out. 

The ride to Malcolm’s apartment was silent but comfortable and Dani marveled that this was what she wanted their time together to be like — not strained or awkward, not haunted by the crime that they saw day to day but that would inevitably show up (tonight had proven that). This was what could grow from a friendship full of trust and respect, and hopefully to eventual love.

She set the parking brake, shutting the engine off as they came to a stop in front of his apartment. 

The rain had stopped but she could hear the rush of rain as it ran towards the gutters and dropped off the eaves and awnings of the buildings that lined his block.

The sound was soothing but it also signaled an end to the night and she was disappointed that it was already over.

“All things considered, I had a fun time tonight.” Dani ducked her head for a moment before she lifted her gaze to his, hands tucked into her pockets to try and warm them.

“Yeah, me too. I mean, I might have to get you to come out and do some watch shopping with me.” Malcolm’s frank gaze never left her face and she couldn’t bring herself to look away.

She grinned at him, swaying closer as she teased. “Is that your way of asking me on another date? I’ve got to say, your first attempt was much more successful and definitely less subtle.” 

“Yes,” He nodded his head, an answering grin lifting his cheeks. “Yes, that is my attempt at getting you to go on another date.” 

“Then I accept.” She tilted her head, wavering between her two options: saying goodnight and getting back into her car or kissing him goodnight and staying over. He would probably be shocked at the second option, but she wouldn’t lie to herself and act like she wasn’t interested in spending a night with him. His dancing eyes and teasing lips were tempting her to taste them and find out what secret he was hiding behind them.

She stepped closer, hoping against hope that he wouldn’t retreat and he didn’t, he stood his ground as she pressed her hands to his chest, the damp wool of his coat cool against her palms. His blue eyes were transfixed on hers and that was enough until his gaze flickered down to her lips, then it was like she could do nothing else but kiss him, like a magnetic draw between polar opposites. 

The steady way he watched her told her that he wasn’t going to back down, that he was ready for this, but the beat of his pulse against her hands as she lifted them to his neck made her entirely certain that he wanted to kiss her too.

Dani closed her eyes. Ignoring the sound of a dog barking in the distance and the wailing of police sirens that never slept in the city, she focused on the feel of his jaw as she cradled it, relying on Malcolm to make the first move.

The first brush of his lips was tantalizing and she had to swallow a gasp when the second quickly followed the first sending a jolt like fire along her nerve endings. She leaned into him, gripping the firmness of his shoulders to ground herself as he dipped his head and captured her bottom lip between his own.

She couldn’t hold in the moan that erupted from her like dry tinder catching fire from the smallest of orange-glowing embers — his kiss creating a reaction.

The wind that had plagued them all night continued to blow around them but she barely noticed as she pulled him closer, hands slipping between his lapels to grasp at the fabric underneath. The pull of his muscles as his arms drew her closer into him, as intoxicating as the movement of his lips. 

She felt the burn of the fire he was invoking in her and she didn’t want to let go, she wanted to be lit from the inside out until all that was left was ash and the memory of his taste.

She probably could have kept going but the soft patter of rain around them slowly became steadier and she was forced to pull back, unless they planned on getting drenched by the frigid February downpour.

Dani laughed, lifting her hands over her head to shield her curls from the rain — she hadn’t thought to bring her umbrella from the car.

“Shit. I guess we invoked bad luck again.” Malcolm shrugged out of his jacket, draping it over both of their heads. She snuggled against him, the area under the coat affording them a little protection but not much space.

“No. It wasn’t bad luck. It might not have been the perfect outcome, but guess what?”

“What?” Malcolm’s gaze was expectant and she smiled at him from under the coat. 

“We were together. That’s all that matters, right?” 

“Right.” 

They stood there looking at each other, the cocoon of his jacket surrounding them in an intimate bubble of their own making. It reminded her of the times as a kid when she had made a blanket fort in her living room, but as an only child she had had no one to share it with. 

“I guess I should go.” She spoke, not ready to go, but knowing that she couldn’t stand in the middle of the rainy street with him for the rest of the evening, no matter how much she may wish to do so.

“I’ll see you on Monday?” Malcolm asked, though he clearly knew her days, Monday through Friday were spent on the job, rain or shine.

“Yes, you will.” 

Malcolm walked her to her car, his jacket still lifted over their heads to shield her from the rainstorm.

“Goodnight.” 

She replied as she stood next to the driver’s side door, loathe for the night to end.

“Night, Dani.”

Dani smiled briefly, hand on the open door, then ducked inside before she got any more wet. 

————

The constant ringing of telephones, clicking of keyboards and shuffling of papers along with many voices engaged in conversation left for a loud precinct, early Monday morning.

Malcolm stood next to Dani’s desk, a hot cup of coffee steaming in his hand while a cup from the same coffee shop sat in front of her, her fingers clasped around the warmth of the recycled paper.

She opened her mouth to ask him whether he had experienced any lasting damage from the winter storm that had blown through on Saturday and hung around on Sunday, leaving the precinct chilly as the snow melted outside on the sidewalks and drained into the sewer lines, when JT walked towards them, his black winter coat hanging off of broad shoulders.

“Oh, hey, Malcolm. _Dani._ How was your weekend?” He asked, standing across from them casually but even Dani could see the mischievous glint in his eyes. He was provoking them on purpose. Dani should have known that Malcolm knew the perfect way to shut him up.

“Yeah. It was great. I got mugged.” Malcolm commented casually, but Dani felt the brush of his hand against her back as she moved towards the conference room, a new case file in her hand. 

Dani could barely contain herself, but burst out laughing as she rounded the corner of the conference room door, hastily setting down her coffee before she spilt it.

“Careful. JT might look like a fish out of water right now, but he won’t give up. He’ll keep badgering us until we give him what he wants or he finds out what he suspects. He’s a great detective. He’ll figure it out soon enough.”

Malcolm’s gaze was serious but she saw the echo of a smile in the soft curve of his mouth.

“Yeah, well, if only he knew how horrible our first date was.” Dani glanced towards the doorway but Malcolm had shut the door behind him, so at least they didn’t have to worry about anyone overhearing them. 

“I don’t think horrible is the word I would use. Yes, it was awkward, stilted at times and there was entirely too much rain, but we got through it. And here we are on the other side.”

Dani propped one hand on her hip, eyeing him suspiciously. “What happened to you? Friday night you were basically, Mr. Doom-and-Gloom.”

Malcolm stared her down, blue eyes inscrutable in the bright winter sunlight coming in the windows — somebody had let up the blinds and the dark corners of the normally shady room were illuminated — the cleaning crew really needed to do a better job.

“I know something happened to change your mood so drastically.” She cocked her head but Malcolm was giving her his best innocent look. 

_He was very good at it too_ , but Dani knew him better than he thought, and moved closer.

“Aha!” She snatched the little white card out of his jacket pocket, the edge of the corner peeking out from behind his flashy pocket square.

“Whatever happens, I know that I have the capacity to handle it.” Dani read off the card, tempo slowing as she realized what it said. She glanced up to catch Malcolm ducking his head, hands resting on top of a chair as he avoided her eyes. Her heart warmed at the idea that he was trying to do better because of the card, that he was willing to try to do better.

“Your daily affirmation… you're really trying to be more positive about us, about everything in your life?”

“Well, yeah, I mean. I would rather look on the positive side than the negative, besides if I keep dwelling on the negatives then I’d have to give up on the prospect of us. But I’m not. I’m _positive_ that this is worth working on.” 

“Malcolm…” Dani wanted to reach out and hug him, to revel in the warmth of his arms after this revelation, but the door opened suddenly and Gil and JT piled in, discussing the case. There was no more time for them right now, a new case always loomed. It was important work and it was fulfilling, but so was exploring the feelings that welled up in her every time she looked at him — caught the edge of his smile or the intent look that he got when he was solving a case, thoughts churning in his brain like a spinning platter in a computer’s hard drive.

Their discussion was cut short, but Dani knew that their future wasn’t going to be. She was positive that _together_ they could do anything.


End file.
